


Blind Date

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, M/M, Post-Canon, surprise meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Harry meets someone unexpected while waiting for his date to show up.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Othalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/gifts).



The Leaky Cauldron seemed smaller, though it was far from Harry's first time there as an adult. It seemed more crowded, packed with people all jostling for a table. Harry looked around for the man who was supposed to be his blind date.

He must be some Quidditch friend of Ginny's, he'd decided. She had told Harry his date would be wearing a Puddlemere United scarf, and she'd scoffed as she said it. Harry scanned the room for navy blue. 

"Hey, Harry."

Harry turned. It was George Weasley. He cringed. It wasn't that he didn't want to see George—in fact, he was a welcome sight after not seeing him for too long—but he definitely did not want to be caught by George on a blind date. "Hi," he said awkwardly. 

George looked good, Harry noted. He'd grown a bit of stubble, and his robes fit him well. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes must have been doing good business. 

"You want to get a drink?" 

George sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm supposed to meet a blind date, actually. Don't know his name. Ron told me he'd know me, though."

Harry grinned. "I'm supposed to be meeting a blind date, too. Why don't we have a drink while we wait for our dates to show?" 

They went to the bar, there being no available tables and ordered firewhiskeys. Harry had been worried about what he should drink for his date, but George made him relax somewhat. He hadn't realized how nervous he was about the stupid date. 

"So," he said, "how's the shop?"

"Doing well. Ron's a good partner." There was a faraway look in his eye as he said it, and Harry winced inwardly. He would probably never stop feeling personally responsible for other peoples' grief, but he had learned to stop apologizing for it, even if he had to swallow the reflex. 

"Yeah, well, we miss him at the Ministry. He was a good Auror."

"He's got a devious mind. Can't tell you how many good tricks he's come up with since he started working with me." George took a swallow of his drink. "I really can't tell you. It's a proprietary matter."

Harry laughed. "So, what, I have to come work for you before you'll tell me?"

"Of course. Even _if_ you provided our startup capital." George was grinning. How had Harry never noticed the way his eyes lit up like that, or how blue they were? 

"Sometimes I think about it, you know. Sometimes I hate the grind, everything we can't do." He didn't want to get into it with George, but maybe he _did_ need a change. He wondered what Kingsley would say if he said he wanted to quit, or at least take a leave of absence. 

"Well, you could do what you wanted if you came to work with Ron and me. Within reason." George smirked. "What do you say?" 

"I'm going to have to think about it." He was surprised by how genuinely he meant that. He certainly wasn't averse to spending more time around George. 

"Well." George pushed himself up from the bar. "That's more than I thought you were going to say." 

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get something to eat. No use waiting around for this date who might never show."

Harry followed him. He was beginning to think the same thing. 

As they stepped out the back door of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry caught a glimpse of the navy-blue scarf sticking out of George's robe pocket. He smiled.

"Dinner on me, okay?" he said, pulling out his wand to get them into Diagon Alley. He was going to enjoy this very much.


End file.
